Blue Burning Spirit
by TrueAvatar
Summary: Zuko se encuentra con su antigua máscara durante sus vacaciones en la isla Ember. Decide volver a los viejos días por diversión, pero el juego tomará un giro cuando comiencen los rumores del espíritu enmascarado. Bluezula, Maiko.
1. Chapter 1

Blue Burning Spirit (Comienza luego de "La Playa")

* * *

La calma reinaba en la Isla Ember. Para ser un sitio vacacional, se tornaba sorpresivamente tranquilo luego del anochecer. La leve brisa en el rostro, el sonido de las olas, la luz de la la luna creciente. Era un deleite para los sentidos. Zuko caminaba por la orilla solitaria de la isla; poco después de la medianoche. Azula, Mai y Ty Lee decidieron volver a la pequeña cabaña luego del "festejo" en la casa de Chan. Aún podía escuchar el llanto del muchacho, y el sonido de la madera siendo consumida por las llamas.

Y le encantaba.

Aunque intentaba evitarlo, una leve sonrisa comenzaba a formarse el su rostro. No es algo de lo que se sentiría orgulloso normalmente, pero no veía tal nivel de idiotez en las personas cada día. Simplemente se lo merecían. Estaba decidido a patearle el trasero al tipo que coqueteó con Mai toda la noche, pero cuando Azula le contó el resto, sintió un deseo incontrolable de convertir sus vidas en un infierno. Pero como el no era el Diablo en persona; lo mejor que pudo hacer fue quemar su casa. Que, de hecho, se veía como el mismo Infierno al estar encendida en llamas.

Estaba claro que su comportamiento dependía constantemente de las personas con las que se encontraba. Si su tío lo hubiese acompañado, probablemente lo haría disculparse con Ruon-Jian. Pero el no se encontraba allí. Y era obvio que Azula, Mai y Ty Lee se divertían con el caos provocado. Normalmente esperaría algo así de su hermana, pero se sorprendió al notar que sus amigas disfrutaban la situación tanto como ella. Al parecer, tenían un lado mas oscuro de lo que esperaba.

Y la diversión era contagiosa. Necesitaba liberar la presión, el estrés; y destruir cosas realmente ayudaba. Cuando todo quedó en cenizas, se sintió mucho mejor. Luego los cuatro caminaron tranquilamente hasta la casa. Nadie hablaba demasiado, excepto Ty Lee, por supuesto; pero no le molestó. Su voz sonaba más calmada que de costumbre. Al parecer, la playa sí tenía un poco de magia. Incluso río de un par de bromas.

No fue necesario hablar con Azula para saber qué estaba pensando: Papá no tenía porque enterarse se esto. Tal vez le gustaría la parte donde queman su casa; pero pertenecía a un almirante, no tenía que saber quién quemó su hogar. Y nunca lo sabría. Era obvio que Chan seguía sin tener idea de quiénes eran; lo cual era una pena. Le hubiese gustado ver su rostro al enterarse de que el Príncipe y la Princesa lo visitaron en su propia casa. Tarde o temprano lo sabría, alguien lo descubriría luego de escuchar la historia, estaba seguro de eso. No estaba preocupado en absoluto. No había nada que ese tipo pudiese hacer al respecto. Si ellos querían derribar una ciudad entera, lo harían, sería por "el bien y la seguridad de nuestra nación en tiempos difíciles". Además, su padre no se pondría feliz si se enterara del incidente del beso de Azula y Chan. Ni loco se lo contaría, y sabía que ella tampoco lo haría.

A mitad de camino, Zuko recordó que Li y Lo los estarían esperando, y prefirió alcanzarlas luego. Como no tenía ansias de encontrarse con el par de rostros arrugados de nuevo, hizo todo el recorrido lentamente. Se detuvo infinitas veces a observar el mar, pateó la arena, y lanzó rocas al agua. Finalmente decidió que era hora de volver. Comenzó su camino con los pies en el agua. La arena se mantuvo ardiente el día entero; un poco de agua fresca no le haría daño.

Pero con su suerte, no era imposible. No había caminado más de seis metros, cuando pisó algo duro y puntiagudo.

Se detuvo y suspiró con frustración. -¿No puedo caminar por la playa sin pisar una maldita almeja?

Se agachó en busca de la condenada ostra, cuando vio un pequeño destello azul. Nunca había visto almejas azules. Probablemente sería algún artefacto de la Tribu Agua. Las corrientes de agua cambiaban constantemente; era común con maestros agua en el Norte y parte del Reino Tierra. A veces, cosas personales caían en el agua, y eran arrastradas por distintas corrientes, a distintos lugares en el mundo. Quitó un poco de arena de encima, esperando encontrar una punta de lanza, o un trozo de espada desgastada. Pero encontró algo demasiado conocido para su gusto. Escarbó rápidamente la arena e intentó sacar el objeto sin romperlo. Tocó los bordes, observó el color y sintió la familiar textura de su antigua máscara del Espíritu Azul.

No podía creer las probabilidades. Arrojó su máscara hace un mes, tal vez un mes y medio. No tardó demasiado en regresar. Comenzó a recordar sus aventuras como el Espíritu Azul. Cuando robaba, espiaba o engañaba. Tal vez fue por los tiempos de pobreza, pero lo recordaba como buenos tiempos. La satisfacción de arrebatarle a los viejos codiciosos lo que más amaban: su dinero. Simplemente se sentía bien.

¿Acaso debería...no. No era necesario. Ahora era una de las personas más ricas del mundo; no había razón para robar a inocentes. Aunque por otro lado... no tenía que ser el único uso de la máscara. La ventaja obvia de una máscara es el anonimato. Justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. A diferencia de la Capital, no todo el mundo los reconocía en la isla. Las personas vivían en diferente sintonía, las noticias llegaban con retraso a sitios vacacionales.

Simplemente necesitaba un descanso, un secreto, pensamientos y acciones que no debía compartir con el resto. O compartir esas acciones, sin que los demás sepan quién se oculta tras la máscara. Después de todo, ¿por qué no? Ahora que era el Príncipe de nuevo, él estaba sobre las reglas. Extrañaba el sentimiento de adrenalina al saber que estaba haciendo algo mal, o prohibido.

Para alguien que no pensaba antes de actuar, estaba considerando cuidadosamente sus pensamientos. Tal vez las nuevas responsabilidades con la realeza comenzaban a dar sus frutos.

Miró alrededor. No había nadie. Comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña, tratando de disimular la máscara. Cuando llegó a las escaleras, notó que las luces estaban apagadas. Probablemente todos dormían. En lugar de subir las escaleras, las rodeó, quedando bajo ellas. Allí enterró la mascara, y cubrió el pozo lo más cuidadosamente posible. Finalmente, entró a la casa y se acostó. Luego de unos minutos se quedó dormido. Finalmente comenzaban a gustarle las vacaciones en la isla Ember.

* * *

Bueno, volví con una nueva historia :) No pienso abandonar "Secrets of the Past", continuaré ambas tan pronto como pueda. Se que el título de esta historia es un poco ridículo XD comencé a escribirlo a las 4AM, y no se me ocurrió algo mejor. El comienzo es un poco torpe. Es porque realmente apesto con los comienzos de mis historias, pero mejorará, lo prometo. Los comentarios son bienvenidos ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Blue Burning Spirit 2

* * *

-¡Despierten, hora de salir!

Zuko comenzó a despertar, el día no había comenzado aún, pero Li y Lo lograron ponerlo de mal humor de inmediato.

Abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama. A unos metros, Azula se peinaba junto a su propia cama, mientras Mai y Ly Lee conversaban a su lado.

-¡No tarden! Quiero llegar a las tiendas lo antes posible. Los vestidos hechos en la isla son adorables. Y las chicas que te asisten son tan simpáticas... ¡Me gustaría quedarme allí para siempre!

Mai la escuchaba con cara seria. Aunque se viera aburrida en el exterior, Mai disfrutaba ir de compras de vez en cuando. Zuko lo sabía. La última vez que fueron de compras los dos solos, tuvo que cargar todas las compras hasta el carruaje. Tener que hacer lo mismo con Azula y Ty Lee allí sonaba como un gran dolor de espalda más adelante.

No se molestó demasiado en elegir qué ponerse. Se puso los primeros pantalones hasta la rodilla que encontró, una camisa roja típica y zapatos. Azula y Ty Lee tenían un poco de maquillaje, al igual que la mayoría de las señoritas en la isla, y ropa de playa. Mai no usaba maquillaje, lo que siempre llamó la atención de Zuko. Por lo general, las mujeres de la alta sociedad usaban una cantidad casi excesiva, pero su novia siempre tuvo un cierto rechazo a ello. Pero claro, la idea era no sobresalir.

Aunque el experimento de la fiesta hubiese fallado el día anterior, Azula quería volver a intentar pasar desapercibidos. Aunque le encantara la atención, ser una persona común por unos días sonaba...interesante. Además, lograr pasar desapercibida era una habilidad muy útil en búsquedas encubiertas.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos, se dirigieron a los comercios del balneario. La isla era pequeña, y la mayor parte de la zona vacacional se encontraba del mismo lado, así que caminaron hasta allí.

* * *

La buena calidad de vida de la isla se reflejaba claramente en los centros de comercio. Las tiendas estaban alineadas y paralelas, con un cuidado camino de piedras. Para deleite de Ty Lee, y tortura de Zuko, las tiendas de ropa y joyería eran amplias y variadas. Estarían ahí por un buen rato. Ty Lee estaba fascinada, y aunque no lo dijeran, Azula y Mai también estaban disfrutando.

-¿A cuál vamos primero?- La pregunta, claramente, estaba dirigida a Azula. Ella tomaba la mayoría de las decisiones del grupo, y esta vez no era una excepción. Miró hacia ambos lados y respondió con su mejor tono militar:

-Comencemos por la primera. Avanzaremos cuando acabemos con esa.

Sip. Definitivamente sería un largo día.

Las primeras dos tiendas eran de ropa, donde esperó con la mayor paciencia que pudo reunir, mientras ayudaba a elegir cuál atuendo se veía mejor. Luego entraron a una tienda de decoraciones y artesanías. Encontraron una estatua sorprendentemente parecida al Rey Tierra, y un árbol con los rostros de la familia real a través de las generaciones talladas en el. Las chicas entraron a una tienda de piedras talladas, mientras Zuko entró a una armería. Quería unos minutos de silencio, y tal vez buscar unas espadas Dao de calidad.

Al menos el manejar las espadas a la perfección lo ayudaba a lidiar con el hecho de NO ser el prodigio. Esta era una habilidad que Azula no poseía, que solo él entendía. Era su estilo de pelea alternativo, en casos que no pudiese usar fuego control. Probablemente otro hermano se alegraría por las habilidades de Azula, pero tantos años de burlas y bromas pesadas de parte de su hermana lo volvieron mas insensible al respecto. Recordaba como solía festejar sus pequeños logros de niños, pero los años cambian a las personas. Aunque odiara admitirlo, en el fondo sentía una mezcla de admiración y envidia, pero dejó de felicitarla hacía ya mucho tiempo. Ya no tenía sentido decirle algo que ella ya sabía.

Merodeó unos minutos sin realmente buscar nada. Miró con moderado interés las lanzas y cuchillos colgados en las paredes. No manejaba estas armas, pero inscripciones talladas y la calidad de los materiales era digno de apreciación. Finalmente, encontró un par de espadas magníficas, de hojas de un solo filo, con detalles en el mango.

Doscientas piezas de oro. Sonaba razonable para el fino acabado de las espadas. Por desgracia, no tenía tanto dinero en ese momento. No había manera de llevar todas esas monedas en los bolsillos, aunque se sea de la realeza.

Sin embargo, las espadas le recordaron algo: debía encontrar un atuendo para el Espíritu Azul. Obviamente, nadie notaria quién era en realidad mientras llevase la máscara puesta, pero la característica ropa roja de la Nación del Fuego no era parte del Espíritu Azul. No se preocupaba por la combinación, pero la idea de usar la máscara era escapar de sí mismo. Sin formar parte de una de las naciones, y eso incluía a la Nación del Fuego. Era obvio hacia donde tenía que dirigirse. Cualquier tienda de ropa masculina podría tener un atuendo adecuado.

A causa de la guerra, la comercialización de armas y atuendos de batalla había aumentado enormemente. Cualquier sitio de la nación contaba con al menos un distribuidor, en caso de que más hombres y mujeres fuesen reclutados. Salió de la tienda, recordándose a sí mismo comprar las espadas en algún momento, y se dirigió a la tienda a su izquierda. Todo equipamiento para la guerra en un sitio vacacional era construido en un mismo lugar, para no arruinar el ambiente animado del balneario. Como las personas de la isla eran rara vez reclutadas, tenían los recursos básicos: uniformes oficiales, cascos, botas, vendas y camuflaje. Caminó hasta los estantes de camuflaje, esperando encontrar lo que buscaba. Y lo hizo. Rápidamente encontró un traje negro, simple, sin emblemas ni colores distintivos. Justo lo que necesitaba. Miró a ambos lados buscando al vendedor.

-¿Cuánto por este traje?-El hombre tardó unos segundos en responder. "Por supuesto" pensó Zuko. "Tómate tu tiempo para mirar la cicatriz, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo".

-Serían veinte piezas de oro.

-Lo llevo.

Pagó y salió de la tienda, y entonces se dio cuenta de algo: debía volver para encontrar a Azula y Mai; seguramente notarían el paquete con su nueva adquisición. No le importaba si Mai lo notaba, pero Azula sospecharía de inmediato. Si no pudo convencerla de la muerte del Avatar, mucho menos lo lograría con esto. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Que el negro lo hace ver más delgado? No era suficiente. Pensó unos minutos. No lo usaría ahora mismo, y probablemente no lo usaría el pleno día, solo tenía que dejarlo en algún lugar seguro, y luego volver por el. Solo debía encontrar ese lugar.

Caminó varios minutos, buscando un lugar seguro, y al mismo tiempo fácil de recordar. Lo último que necesitaba era olvidar el lugar donde escondió el traje. Al parecer caminó mas de lo esperado. Llegó al final del camino, donde se encontraba una estatua de Sozin, rodeado por un pequeño jardín de claveles de fuego. No se veía mal. Miró alrededor. No había nadie mas que una anciana caminando en dirección opuesta. Se acercó al jardín y comenzó a cavar rápidamente. Fue difícil cavar profundo y no dañar las flores al mismo tiempo, pero lo logró. Puso el paquete con el traje y colocó la tierra donde estaba. Trató de que pasara desapercibido, acomodó todo una y otra vez hasta que estuvo conforme.

Se alejó unos pasos para observar. Nadie notaría la diferencia, a menos que buscara muy bien. Ahora todo lo que debía hacer era buscarlo por la noche. Decidió que era hora de regresar, tal vez lo estaban buscando.

Luego recordó que apenas notaron cuando de fue.

Caminó lentamente hasta la tienda en la que entraron antes de separarse. Allí encontró a Ty Lee y Azula discutiendo diferencias de opiniones, y a Mai sentada en un pequeño banco, esperando a que terminaran.

-Hola.

Mai elevó la mirada.

-Hola.

-¿De qué están hablando?

-No lo sé, dejé de escucharlas hace quince minutos. ¿Dónde estabas?

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Pasé por la armería, y encontré un par de espadas Dao. Se veían muy bien: tenían terminaciones de oro que...

Pero no siguió contando, porque notó que Mai ya no lo escuchaba. No sabía por qué, pero había comenzado a hacer esto con mas frecuencia desde que llegaron a la isla. Ya no escuchaba la historia entera, solo asentía y pretendía poner atención.

Zuko suspiró. -Como sea, no las compré de todos modos. -Y se sentó junto a ella a esperar.

-No, definitivamente ese es mejor, deberías llevarlo.

Azula miró el atuendo en sus manos, y luego miró a Ty Lee.

-Solo lo dices para conseguir el rojo y dorado.

Ty Lee abrió los ojos. Aunque intentara ocultarlo, el letrero de "mentira piadosa" casi podía verse en su rostro.

-¿Qué? Tu crees que...¿qué? ¡No! Hablo en serio, ese vestido es cien veces mejor que el otro.

Podía sentir los seis ojos acusándola.

-Pero...si llevas el otro vestido...¿me lo prestarías?

Su amiga lo meditó un segundo.

-De acuerdo.

-¿De verdad? ¡Fantástico!

Zuko se apresuró a hablar.

-Sí, fantástico, ¿podemos irnos ahora?

-Pero aún faltan varias tiendas...

Mai interrumpió.

-Creo que Zuko tiene razón. Podríamos almorzar, me muero de hambre.

Esperaron unos segundos. Habían recorrido por un par de horas, no había problema con tomar un descanso.

-Está bien. Vamos.

Muy agradecido por el apoyo de Mai, y un poco sorprendido por la cordialidad de Azula, Zuko marchó con el resto hacia la cabaña.

* * *

El día se hizo interminable. No hicieron demasiado luego del almuerzo, pero como siempre, la paciencia de Zuko era muy limitada. La noche parecía alejarse cada vez mas a medida que pasaban las horas. Pero finalmente, luego de mirar fijamente el cielo por varios minutos, la noche llegó.

Se giró en su cama. No podía escuchar nada, y no podía asegurar que todas durmieran. Pero sus años entrenando en el arte del sigilo lo ayudarían. Se levantó suavemente, intentando no hacer crujir las maderas del piso, y comenzó a caminar. Luego de un par de metros, escuchó unos pasos, y de inmediato se alarmó. Estaba demasiado lejos de su cama como para volver sin hacer sonar sus pisadas, así que se escondió en el oscuro rincón a su derecha.

Los pasos se acercaron y vio una sombra. Era Li, o Lo, nunca supo diferenciarlas de todos modos. La anciana parecía sonámbula, pero no podía asegurarlo. Hubo un segundo en el que podría jurar que lo vio directamente a los ojos, pero se giró de inmediato y volvió a su cama.

Suspiró luego de escuchar los ronquidos de la mujer.

Luego de un par de minutos, salió de la cabaña. De inmediato buscó debajo de las escaleras, y afortunadamente, la máscara seguía allí. Caminó hasta el agua y dejó que el mar se encargara de los restos de arena. Envolvió la máscara en un trozo de tela y se dirigió a buscar el traje.

No quería caminar a través de la playa hacia la estatua. Por lo general otros adolescentes se reunían para hacer fogatas, y no quería ser notado. Subió las escaleras hacia el camino de piedras y comenzó a alejarse. Pasó por todos los comercios, que a esa hora estaban cerrados, y llegó hasta la estatua. Miró hacia ambos lados por si acaso, pero no había nadie.

Esa zona de la isla tomaba un cierto aspecto fantasmagórico a altas horas de la noche, y no tenía mucho de interés al estar todos los comercios cerrados. Se acercó al jardín y encendió una pequeña llama en su mano izquierda. El lugar estaba bastante oscuro, y necesitaría un poco de luz para encontrar el lugar en donde había cavado unas horas antes. Comenzó a tantear la tierra. Todo se sentía exactamente igual. Probablemente debió dejar una rama enterrada marcando el lugar, o algo por el estilo. Lo tendría en cuenta para la próxima vez.

Luego de buscar en un cuarto del terreno, sintió la tierra removida. Hurgó entre las plantas y el césped hasta encontrar el paquete. Le quitó un poco de tierra de encima y lo abrió. No importaba en dónde se cambiara, porque no había nadie alrededor, pero no podía dejar su ropa en el suelo, sin que nadie la tomara. Ningún lugar es tan seguro. Se acercó al mercado más cercano que encontró. Tendría unos tres, tal vez cuatro metros de altura.

Zuko lanzó la máscara y el traje hacia el techo, y luego tomó impulso. Corrió saltó con todas sus fuerzas y se aferró a la pared lo mejor que pudo. Enseguida escaló los metros que faltaban y llegó al techo. Miró satisfecho hacia abajo. Aún podía hacerlo, aunque no hubiese entrenado tanto desde que llegó a la Nación del Fuego. Dejó su ropa allí y se puso el traje negro, y luego de varios meses, su máscara. Se sintió exactamente como en los viejos tiempos, como en Ba Sing Se, o incluso antes, cuando la usó para arrebatar al Avatar de las manos de Zhao. Se la puso otra vez, y una vez más, sería el Espíritu Azul.


End file.
